Crossing The Line
by the-stretch-beyond-spandex
Summary: Sequel to Last Sacrifice: The Chase. Rose, Lissa, and the others thought they had issues with their own love lives. Just imagine what their kids 15 years on are going to be stuck with. Rose tries a new relationship and a dead characters spirit returns.


**Crossing The Line - Sequel To Last Sacrifice: The Chase**

**Chapter 1: Realization**

**3rd Person POV  
**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, here it is! The sort-of long awaited sequel to my Last Sacrifice: The Chase! Okay, first things first, this will be only updated once every 3-4 weeks or more. School work and stuff. This is mostly an introductions chapter and sets up the story arc for the rest of it. I swear it will get more interesting than this, really. Enjoy XD Thanks for the heaps of people who added me on Author Alert too, I hope this is worth the wait. Sorry for any mistakes.

**

* * *

**

**Royal Moroi Court.**

**10 Years After Epilogue.**

"Er, you _do_ know that Christian isn't Bryn's father, Athena, don't you?"

Athena swore and rubbed Christian's name of the family tree with her finger, the black ink removed in less time than it had been written. "Thanks, Rose." she said, writing 'Adrian Ivashkov' in her elegant cursive on the whiteboard. Her hand skimmed over the surface and she stepped back to admire her handiwork.

Rose swallowed harshly, her heart freezing for just a fraction of a second. 15 years and still haunting her day after day. It was clear that everyone else had moved on and pushed it aside, but keeping it still in the back of their minds every time they saw Bryn, the way she lived each day not knowing what really happened to her father. Bryn knew that no-one was going to tell her, so after a few years of begging and constant yelling she eventually gave up, just waiting for the day when her father would be revealed to her. She knew it had to do something with her middle name - Adrianne - but she wasn't sure.

But with Rose, she's force a smile onto her face and act like everything is okay, when clearly - it wasn't. She couldn't even bare to tell her own daughter about what happened, and tonight was the time when all the secrets and family lies would have to come clean. _Everyone's_ family secrets and lies.

"I wouldn't mind having _your_ kids_, _Guardian Hathaway." Christian commented from his position on the floor, leg's crossed. His black hair grown slightly longer and more stylishly messy - despite his wife's protests- and falling into his ice blue eyes which were sparkling with amusement as he looked at Rose all dressed up in full guardian wear.

Rose gave the fire-user a scornful look. "Stop being an ass, Chris. You're _married_ remember? Liss wouldn't approve on you hitting on single guardians, especially ones who can kick your ass."

He laughed lightheartedly, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Ah, since when has she ever approved Rose? And I thought you and _Dimmi_ here were together?"

"Touche." Rose grinned. She looked over to a busy looking Athena who was checking the board for a 5th time. "Are you done yet? Liss, Jace and Tasha can't handle their own kids, let alone all of ours."

Dimitri sighed from the couch next to Rose, his hand resting on her shoulder. "They'll be _fine._"

* * *

**Outside Paddock. Royal Moroi Court.**

"Just because your _mother_ is a fire user, _does not _mean you can constantly _threaten_ people, Alexander." Jace scolded the young male with a mess of white blonde hair similar to his as his hand burst into flames and died down again, leaving no marks on the pale Moroi skin of his.

Alexander, the young fire user and the one of the youngest direct Prince of the Moroi, laughed at his father. "I only threaten Nate," he said. "He has a bad temper, which is downright hilarious cause he specializes in _water_. And I'm the calm one, and I have fire. Sucked in to him, right? All he can do is like..._splash_ me. And we all know how much creating water dehydrates him."

Jace groaned. Having kids was hard. Having identical twins was an absolute nightmare. Even their mother had difficulty telling the difference between the two Princes, though Alexander was usually the cool, calm and collected twin, while his older by half-a-minute brother Nathaniel had anger issues.

"Hey, Alex!" Rose's 14 year old daughter, Bryn, shouted across the paddock. She pointed to her left, her dark brown hair loose underneath her helmet. "Could you help Francessca for a second!" Alex saluted to Jace as he steered his horse away and edged it in, cantering up the field to a young black haired girl who was clearly having issues, her foot fallen out of the left stirrup and hands tangled in the reins.

Horse riding.

Right now, in the Moroi community, polo was a big sport. Just not something Jace was big on himself. And the twins had obviously inherited his wife's skills, cause he was downright hopeless.

So, obviously he was not going to get on his horse who was tied up to the fence a couple of meters away. The white speckled mare swished it grey tail and snorted. Yeah, he chickened out, much to his sons amusement and so he was sitting under a shade cloth watching all the kids laugh and muck around before the truth all had to come out.

_Jace._ A soft sweet voice pressed into his mind. Athena of course. _Can the kids come in now?_ she continued to ask. The bond worked both ways with them, just like Lissa and Rose's evolved over time.

_Sure. _He thought back._ Alex and Nate are fighting again._

He swore Athena mentally sighed. _Geesh. Nothing's new._

Jace looked over back to his sons. Alexander, or it was Nathaniel (He really couldn't tell. Athena had gotten Alex to get his ear pierced and Nate to get the Ivashkov family crest tattooed on his inner wrist) was galloping around, obviously trying to impress the girls. That would all be fixed after Athena's lesson. She had been planning it for weeks now.

"Alex! Nate!" he shouted across the field, trying to get his twins' attention. Despite being 14 (or nearly 15 as they reminded him constantly), they were quite obedient when it came to orders from their parents. Alex got along very well with Christian, while Nate was the alone type, mostly burying his head in books. But when the twins got together, they brightened up, and were more like The Ivashkov's then his side.

Alex stopped his horse by sitting low in saddle, slowing down to a trot gait. Sighing, Alex he looked over to his father, King Dragomir, and directed his horse to him. He watched as Bryn, Melanie, Francesca, Nate (who he swore was deaf) and Zack kept on riding.

Bryn was most obviously the most talented, Francessca was failing, Melanie was showing off as usual and Zack was pretty good, but blending into the background as he was the quiet type, taking after his father. Lissa and Tasha were out on their own horses, helping them all.

As Alex reached his father, he swiftly dismounted and lead his horse over. "Yeah, dad?" Alex said, taking his helmet off and shaking his shocking white blonde hair. "You called me over? _Well, _actually you called Nate too, but he's too buys flirting with _Melanie_." Alex drawled her name with distaste. "She thinks she _so_ hot and all, when clearly Bryn is _way_ hotter. Chessie isn't _that_ bad, a tad _young_ for my taste and all..."

Jace raised an eyebrow. Athena _was _right. "Your mother and the others want to talk to you- _all _of you."

"I swear it wasn't me who tried and burn Mel's hair."

"Alex..."

* * *

**2 Minutes Later...**

"Wow." Bryn breathed in awe as the group of 6 children sat in front of Athena's whiteboard. "That's like hell..._complicated._" she was sitting close to Alex who gave her small smiles every now and then.

Zack laughed, his pale green eyes sparkling with amusement at Bryn's blunt words. She was like a second sister to him. A badass second sister. "Very."

"I don't get it..." Francesca muttered in an confused airy voice.

"What isn't there to get?" Nate said, eyeing Francesca in a weird manner. "It's called a _family_ _tree_, Chessie."

"Oh, I know _that_." she replied unconvincingly. "I don't get why we're looking at it."

Melanie shrugged. "I have a feeling we're about to find out."

Dimitri took a second to look at all the kids, amazed out how they were so much like their parents that it was frightening.

There were the 14 year old twins of Athena and Jace. Identical, though they often acted differently. Nathaniel and Alexander Ivashkov-Dragomir (Hyphenated. Just like Athena told Jace.) Very intelligent, both of them complete flirts though. Taking after their late uncle.

Bryn Adrianne Hathaway, Rose's daughter. Before Adrian had died saving her mothers life, he noticed an extra around her stomach. Thus, he took the bullet, because he simply loved her - and their unborn child. He did what Dimitri was prepared to do. She was a spitting image of Adrian, and in that case, Athena, but she acted so much like Rose. Tough, bold and doesn't take crap from anyone - especially his own daughter. Top of her Academy class, just like her mother.

And Melanie Ozera-Belikov. Tasha and his daughter. The oldest of the 6. Very bossy and liked to take charge when ever she could. Also working hard to be a guardian, hopefully wanting to get Nate or Alex as her charge as one of them would be taking the throne after their mother and father. Very competitive when it comes to Bryn. Very competitive. About as close as you can get without her _murdering_ someone. Though she was pretty close one time...

And this was the first time they had all been in one room together at the same time. Nate and Alex were taught at Court, Bryn and Melanie hated each other and _never_ talked, but both went to St. Vladamirs, and Zack and Francessca went too, but in younger years so they rarely interacted. None of them knew who each other _really_ were. And their relations to each other.

In the 15 year gap Lissa had become, surprisingly, the headmistress at St. Vladamirs. And with Rose as her own guardian, Rose was also the in charge of the guardians at the school. She was determined to be there for her daughter, unlike Janine was to her. Lissa had taken time off to visit her brother and sister-in-law, thus brining Rose and her daughter along.

"Now, kids," Athena said, standing up in front of them a nervous expression on her face. "I don't know how to explain this, but over time, all your parents and I have discovered...umm...that..." she rubbed the bridge of her nose, unable to carry on. This was going to be hell _awkward_. "Christian, help?" she suggested.

Christian nodded, standing in front of the kids rubbing his hands together and winking at Alex as a small flame flickered in his hands. "Kay" he said looking them all in the eye. "As the our Queen was saying, we see you guys are getting all close- like _really_ close- and kinda falling for each other." the kids paled. "Which is what we have to talk about. Right. I'm going to go straight to the point. Don't have sex with each other cause thats considered incest. For that matter don't kiss, make out or date. Not even flirt, cause that's _really_ creepy. And no-one likes creepy. Well maybe that guy I saw the other day at the Academy when we were picking up Chesca and Zack who asked if I was gay and-" Lissa gave him a weird look.

Alex coughed. "Er, to the point-" he looked at the white board. "Sort-of-uncle Christian."

"Just, don't have sex."

"Their 14, Christian." Tasha added in a undertone. "I doubt their gonna have sex."

"Do you know what incest means?" Christian shook off his aunts comment.

Melanie smugly looked over to Bryn and Alex who were looking at each other with horror. "Romantic acts between closely related individuals." she said with a sense of pride. She could have Alex for herself now. Now that there was no Bryn in the way. But she didn't know of the deeper connections between them all.

Alex and Bryn still shared a look of shock. "Oh, shut up, Melaine!" Bryn snapped.

"_You_ shut up miss I'm-a-dhampir-who-thinks-she's-really-cool-cause-my-mum's-a-tough-gaurdian." Melanie said in a mocking tone, poking her tongue out at her. "Just cause pissed you're just _jealous_."

Dimitri and Rose looked at each other and sighed. All the kids were watching as the two teen dhampirs stood up and faced each other. Melanie was a little taller, but Bryn was the top of her class. The boys grinned, knowing what was going to happen next. Francesca looked worryingly between them and Alex wolf whistled.

"You bitch!" Bryn yelled, lunging at Melanie and tackling her to the floor. Rose had a proud grin as Bryn attempted to throw a punch, but Lissa gave her a look of disproval and she put her hands on her hips

Athena put her head in her hands. "Bryn and Melanie! _Stop it!_" she shouted.

Alex shrugged and spoke up. "We all know your fighting over me, but Bryn and I totally made out and now we're totally togeth-"

"Alexander!" Bryn screeched, pulling at Melanie's hair while Melanie slapped her. "SHUT UP!"

"What, I'm an extremely attractive guy..." his face dawned with realization when Athena and Jace looked between him and Bryn. "Oops. Sorry. Oh, _shit_."

Jace really had enough, as he used his telekinesis and dragged Bryn away from Melanie. "Girls, we need to explain. I know this is a big shock to find out that you're all related and all. Just listen..."

* * *

"So, for example Melanie cannot date Alex or Nate" Athena said tapping at the board at the spot where the lines joined, making the relation clear. She was going through every possibility.

Melanie's face fell. "Why not?"

"Because they're your nephews." Tasha said. "Becuase Jace is your brother."

"Your...my brother?" Melanie said in shock, looking at Alex who patted Nate on the back in a cocky sympathetic way. "What? How is that even possible? He's like 35! That means you had him when you were like younger than 18!"

Tasha had a guilty look on her face and Jace just looked at her accusingly.

"Yeah, this isn't going as well as I thought." Tasha said.

Athena tapped the board again. "Hypothetically Zack and Bryn cannot date cause Bryn's fathers cousins husbands mother is Zack's father's aunt."

"Yeah, not getting it." Bryn said, staring dumbly at the board.

"Can I explain?" Athena offered. "Okay, now lets start with Bryn. Bryn, your father was Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian is my cousin. I married Jace Dragomir, and we had Nate and Alex. Therefore that makes you second cousins or something. Jace's mother is Tasha Ozera who is Christian Ozera's aunt. Christian married Jace's half-sister Lissa Dragomir and had Zack and Chesca. And Tasha and Dimitri Belikov had Melanie."

"This is like a really _bad_ case of incest." Alex said, knowing that Bryn had yet to speak. "Like that totally hot kiss in _Star Wars _between Leia and Luke _before_ they knew they were twins and their dad was a complete psycho. It's like me and Nate hooking up-"

"You know what?" Nate muttered. "Shut the fuck up."

"Sor-_ry_." Alex rolled his eyes at his twin. "Geesh. I wasn't implying that you _want_ to hook up with me. Unless you do, then..."

"No, Alex. Really. Shut up." Bryn said standing up and pointing outside. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

Rose and Athena looked at each other and nodded as Alex got up and headed outside, following the brunette. Good, this is what they wanted to happen. They think.

* * *

"We have to break up." Bryn said bluntly to Alex as they sat down on a bench outside. "We're second cousins. It's creepy." she added. "I like you, alot but-"

"We only _just_ got together." Alex whined, his hand running up her thigh until she slapped it away, a sad look in her eyes.

"Second cousins, Alex. Second _cousins. _We have the same great-grandparents through blood." she pointed out. "We just...can't. It's wrong."

Alex touched her face, ignoring her glare. "Does this feel wrong?" he asked, caressing her cheek. "Did it _ever_ feel wrong?"

She froze, looking in his emerald eyes as his cold pale skin brushed against her tanned dhampir. "It does now. We can't-" her complaint was cut off as Alex leant in and kissed her, pressing her body onto his. She froze at the contact.

After a second or two he pulled away, looking at her expectantly. "And?"

She shook her head, stood up and walked away from him, the kiss lingering on her lips. "2nd cousins." she called out behind her as she headed back.

He stood up as she walked away, not knowing how to act. "I don't even think it's even illegal between 2nd cousins." he sighed as she kept on walking, ignoring him. "Screw you incest..."

* * *

**A/N: Bad, good, boring? What did you think? Review please! And I am taking requests for peoples OC's who would like to be in the story. I need students for St. Vladamirs as the story will be leading back to it. So, you can message me your character and information if you like. Just for the record I will address the new Rose/Dimitri relationship later on. I don't like the pairing that much, but I'm gonna have to write it eventually.**


End file.
